Verdage
Verdage The kuberas treasure the Earth and the plants that spring from it. They see beauty in the simple grace of a dandelion, and the rich tapestry in the history of a mighty oak. This Sliver is about the nurture and control of the natural environment and understanding the links of life within its web. Anyone who learns this Sliver can identify any plant species and know a little about it. To identify a plant, the player rolls Perception + Verdage (difficulty 6). The number of successes reveals how much information about the plant is gained. Attribute: Manipulation. ● Solarium This power allows an Inanimae to control plants in a similar way that Living Rock controls stone. With this ability an Inanimae can cause plants to grow or wither, and get them to move or bloom. System: Each success allows a more startling effect to be caused. It’s within the players’ and the Storyteller’s discretion to determine the exact effects of this power. The chart below (taken from Living Rock) can be used to provide a general guideline. Solarium can’t be used to animate a plant (like a tree reaching out and grabbing someone with its limbs). * 1 success – Small stone/minor change (smaller than a fist, change color or mass slightly). * 2 successes – Small stone/major change (smaller than a fist, transmute minerals, sculpt). * 3 successes – Large rock/minor change (human-sized rock). * 4 successes – Large rock/major change. * 5 successes – Huge rock/minor change (medium-sized boulder). ●● Babel (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) Babel is virtually identical to the first level of the Primal Art with one exception: Babel allows the Inanimae to speak with any object, animal, or person at his or her level of comprehension. Whereas a conversation with a rock using Primal is limited at best, with Babel it’s the rock’s spirit that’s contacted, making conversation clearer and less ambiguous, allowing additional successes to yield both more questions and more clarity. System: Each success determines how willing the contacted spirit is to communicate with the caster. The exact level of knowledge possessed by the item in question is up to the Storyteller. * 1 success – Uncooperative. * 2 successes – Needs convincing. * 3 successes – Cooperative. * 4 successes – Helpful. * 5 successes – Extremely helpful and cooperative (will offer info beyond what's asked). ●●● Coalesce (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) By taking organic material, the Inanimae can shape and craft objects. Only objects using plant matter can be created with this power. No mineral or metal parts can be used. System: To create an object, the Inanimae must take the components and fashion them into a rough facsimile of the object he’s trying to create. The number of successes determines how long the created item will last. Items created are generally limited to minimal moving parts. Needless to say, nothing that uses electricity or chemical reactions can be made. With enough successes, however, the Inanimae can modify the objects, making wood as hard as steel, for example. * 1 success – One turn. * 2 successes – One hour. * 3 successes – One scene. * 4 successes – One month. * 5 successes - Permanent. ●●●● Web Of Life (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) Similar to the healing power of the Primal cantrip ‘Heather Balm’, this power can allow an Inanimae to either mend that which is broken, or heal damaged beings. System: Almost any realm can be used in conjunction with this art. The realm used is determined by the person or object to be healed. Web of Life heals one health level per success. However, unlike the cantrip ‘Heather Balm’, aggravated damage can be healed with this power with no additional Glamour cost. It may require more successes to heal a nonliving object than a living object ●●●●● Mold (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) With this power, an Inanimae can change any organic substance to another. Flesh becomes wood, and vice versa. Bone replaces skin; Chlorophyll replaces blood. Mold can also be used to completely change forms. No matter how profound the change, an aspect of the original form remains. A tree transformed into a human may have nut-brown skin and greenish hair. Its personality would reflect its original form: A willow would be morose, an oak strong and silent, a birch slender and strong. A human turned into a tree would still seem to suggest a human form within the bark. System: To target an unwilling faerie, mortal, or Prodigal, with this cantrip costs a permanent Glamour and a Permanent Willpower. The base duration of this power is one day, plus one day for each success beyond the first gained in casting. Unwilling sapient targets automatically resist with Banality. Multiple castings upon a target do not stack. For willing targets, or other kinds of targets, the cost of this cantrip is 1 point of Glamour and a point of willpower, and successes determine duration (from one scene at 1 success to one month at 5 successes). The more successes achieved, the more extensive and complete the change. The exact effects of this power require careful Storyteller supervision. * 1 success – Only subtle changes. * 2 successes – Minor changes. * 3 successes – Major changes. * 4 successes – Almost complete transformation. * 5 successes – Complete transformation.